


Angel

by OIMDIL13



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bisexual Petra, bisexual jane, brief mentions of violence, this makes no sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: It takes Petra getting hurt for her to realize her feelings for Jane.It takes Petra getting hurt for Jane to work up enough courage to tell her how she feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I was re watching Jane the Virgin and scrolling through the Jetra tag and tumblr. One weird idea later and here we are. Enjoy!

 

 

She hadn’t been expected Milos to attack her, but then, she never expected any of the terrible things that had happened to her throughout her life. He wanted to marry her just to get a green card. Petra couldn’t do that. Maybe a year ago, she could have, but not now. Not when she had a child to think about.

Despite what Rafael said about her, Petra cared for the child growing in her stomach. She wasn’t particularly fond of it, nor was she dripping with excitement the way Jane had when she had finally gotten used to the idea of her being pregnant. But she did care, she cared enough to not want to put the baby in danger.

Her marrying Milos would be the opposite of keeping the baby safe.

She couldn’t do it.

Milos didn’t like her answer.

 

It wasn’t the first time he hit her. She couldn’t even remember the first time, she remembered the events leading up to hit. She remembered him noticing her wandering eye, watching the men and women that passed them, she remembered his grip on her arm as she was pulled back into their too small apartment. She remembered the look on his face as he raised his hand to her for the first time. She remembered it all, except for the blow itself. That day had started the destruction of their relationship. The day that ended it all, almost a full year later, had been when he beat her so hard she couldn’t move for three days.

That beating was cake compared to the way she felt now.

Milos had been ruthless. His punches connected with her face, chest, back, and legs. Petra could only curl around her stomach, doing her best to protect her child as Milos continued his assault on her body. He pushed her to the ground, something in her left arm snapped. Blood poured out of her broken nose and pooled in her mouth from biting her lips so hard to keep from crying out. Any noise she made, Petra knew, would only make the beating last longer. Her tore at her clothes, intent on hitting her skin directly. Whispered words reached her ears, curses in Czech that Milos relished using against her.

He left when she went limp, her body too exhausted to continue fighting him. Her arm throbbed against her chest, aching in tune with the rest of her pulsing body. Silent tears fell from her eyes as Milos walked out.

“You will be my wife, Petra. I can promise you that.” He slammed the door behind him. Petra coughed, blood pooling underneath her. Her phone rang. She didn’t move.

That was how Jane found her two hours later.

 

Jane needed to talk with Petra. Despite everything that had happened, Jane had come to care for Petra, in the our kids are going to be half-siblings so we need to get along for their sakes kind of way. And in the I tried not care about you but now I do kind of way. The problem wasn’t that Jane cared about Petra, the problem was that Jane cared about Petra in a more than a friend way. Jane hadn’t even realized how she felt at first, truthfully, she’d been nursing thoughts like these since she found out Petra was pregnant. Realization struck when she was working on her thesis, writing a steamy scene that had started with her characters and somehow morphed to Jane writing described a dark-haired Latina woman moaning out Petra’s name. The shock had been so great that Jane nearly woke Mateo up when she shouted something indecipherable. Luckily, Mateo stayed asleep, but Xo had evidently heard her daughter and come rushing in to see what was wrong. Jane had explained what happened and Xo had laughed incredulously.

“Oh, honey.” She had said. “You’ve got a crush on your son’s father’s ex-wife.” Xiomara thought jane was going to pass out. Instead, Jane went into denial. She couldn’t have a crush on Petra. She simply couldn’t. Except she did, and the more she denied it, the more she believed it was true.

Mixed emotions aside, Jane was worried about Petra. She had called her, several times, but there was no answer. So, she went looking for her.

“Petra!” Jane had expected to find the woman in her office, working away and pretending to be perfectly alright with everything that had happened in her life. Laying on the floor in a head, covered in blood had not been anywhere close to what Jane had imagined. Imagination didn’t change reality. “Petra! It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. I’m here, I’m here. Rafael! Rafael call nine-one-one!”

Jane was brushing the hair back from Petra’s face, the softest touch Petra had ever felt in her life. No one had ever cared enough to be so gentle with her. She vaguely recognized the tall form of Rafael entering the room, a similar expression of panic covering his face as he pulled his phone out.

_Jane_

Petra wasn’t sure if her lips had formed the word or if any sound came out at all. Jane nodded at her, whispering that she would be fine, everything would be okay, she wasn’t going anywhere.

_I don’t deserve an angle, how’d I end up with you._

With that thought, Petra’s eyes rolled back and she finally lost consciousness.

…

Jane sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs the hospital had placed around Petra’s bed, her mind rolling with a million thoughts.

_How did this happen? Who did it? Would Petra be alright?_

Rafael had taken Mateo back the Marbella once Petra had been taken back to be treated. He didn’t want to be there, taking care of his ex-wife. He cared about his son, and his unborn child, but not Petra herself. He left Jane with instructions to call him when she heard anything about the baby. Jane had glared at him as she watched him go.

_How can he be so heartless? I know Petra has caused a lot of problems for him, she has for me too, but they were married for five years. Didn’t that matter anymore? Petra may have done some messed up things but she didn’t deserve to be left all alone at a time like this. I can’t leave her alone._

So, Jane was left all alone to wait for Petra to wake up. Jane had never seen Petra look so…small. Petra had always given off this air of confidence, she knew exactly how to get people to what she wanted and she took full advantage of that fact. She was beautiful, and she knew it. Jane had yet to see her back down from a challenge, yet to see her admit defeat.

Now, she was covered in black and blue bruises. She had a black eye, her bottom lip was split and her left arm was now bound in a cast. Jane sat on her right side, gently tracing her fingers along the back of Petra’s hand. She was completely unaware of the motion, to lost in her own thoughts. The sight of Petra broke Jane’s heart. Rage burned her insides, the likes of which she had never felt before. Rage for the person who did this to Petra. Rage at herself for not finding Petra sooner, for not admitting how she felt to the blonde. For letting everything get so complicated.

For letting someone hurt the angel that now lay in a hospital bed.

Jane almost laughed at herself. Petra was certainly no demon, but she wasn’t an angel either. Except, Jane understood that everything Petra had done, she had done for love. From what Jane knew about Petra, love had not come easily to her throughout her life. She had to buy love, to earn it. Even from her own mother. She wasn’t a demon, she wasn’t exactly an angel. She was a lost soul, a fallen angel. One seeking love and redemption, but going about it in all the wrong ways.

A groan from the bed pulled Jane out of her thoughts.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Jane sat up straight, leaning closer to the bed.

“Jane?” Petra questioned softly, coughing harshly. Jane held a cup of water with a straw to her lips.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Why are you here?” Petra hadn’t meant to ask in such a harsh tone, but she had inadvertently moved in the wrong way and a spike of pain made her grit her teeth and her voice shake.

“Don’t move too much, you’ll be in a lot of pain. There isn’t a lot of medicine they can give you because of the baby.” Jane’s voice was still as soft and warm as always. “I didn’t want to leave you alone. I couldn’t”

“Why?” Before Jane could answer Petra spoke again. “The baby?”

“Your baby is fine, Ms. Solano.” Her doctor walked in right as Petra asked the question. She breathed a sigh of relief, noticing Jane do the same beside her. A hand gently grasped hers. Petra didn’t know whether to pull away or not. She wasn’t one for physical contact, but her fingers clung to Jane like a lifeline. She let it be for now. The doctor continued to explain her condition, but Petra hardly listened. Instead she committed her mind to memorizing the way Jane’s fingers felt locked with her own, the way her thumb stroked back and forth absently. The way Jane’s gaze flickered to her face every now and again. The shape of her lips as she spoke.

With a start, Petra realized the other reason she couldn’t marry Milos.

She was in love with Jane.

_Shit._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, i got nothing.

Petra stayed silent until the doctor left her room, letting Jane ask all the questions she could have come up with and undoubtedly a million more. Her mind raced with the knowledge of her newfound discovery.

She had somehow fallen in love with Jane Gloriana Villanueva.

Which in and of itself wasn’t so bad. Jane was the kind of person Petra had only ever dreamed on knowing. The kind of person who would go out of their way to help a stranger, who would buy a little kid ice cream on hot day, who would sit next the woman who had made her life a living hell for a year while she was stuck in the hospital and hold her hand.

No, loving Jane wasn’t a bad thing. The bad thing was that there was no earthly way Jane would ever return her feelings.

Petra didn’t deserve her anyway.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jane’s voice brought her mind back into focus. She was still holding her hand.

“Yes, I’m fine.” It was a lie. She knew Jane could tell. “Okay, no. My whole body aches and I really just want to sleep.” Jane seemed a little more satisfied with that answer. “But I have one question first.”

“Okay...” Jane drew out the last syllable, making the word three times longer than it normally was.

“Why are you here, Jane?” Petra turned her gaze away from Jane, not willing to look at the pity that was surely in her eyes. Petra didn’t need nor want her pity. She did, however, want a straight answer.

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Shouldn’t you be jumping for joy? It’s not like you care about me.” Petra hate’s herself for saying the words. Hates herself for making Jane recoil from her, releasing her hand and looking down sadly. She mumbled something under her breath. “What did you say?”

“I said that’s not true.” Jane looked at her, eyes watery but intense. How Jane could show so much emotion with just her eyes was beyond Petra’s understanding. “I do care about you Petra. I care more than you should.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.” The way her head jerks makes Petra’s world go out of focus and she hisses the words at Jane, grimacing.

“It means that seeing you like this shouldn’t break my heart the way it does. I shouldn’t want to go kill whoever did this to you. I shouldn’t want to kiss you and hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay because I’m not going to go anywhere. I shouldn’t want to feel like that but _I do._ ” Jane is closer now, sitting on the edge of Petra’s bed, next to her hip. Petra stares at her in disbelief.

“You don’t mean that.” She says and her heart breaks when Jane’s face falls. “You can’t mean that.  I’m not the type of person that someone like you should care about.”

“Someone like me?”

“Yes, someone like you.” Petra would have thrown her hands up but a single twitch of her shoulder sent massive waves of pain through her body. “Someone who loves so deeply, who can find a way to care for everyone. Who can’t keep a secret or lie to save her life. Who looks at her son like he hung the moon. People like me don’t end up with people like you. People like me suffer, alone, in the dark of night. We cling to our childish dreams until reality strips them away from us and tells that we are nothing. We don’t get a happily ever after.”

“Petra,” Jane begins, tears streaming down her face.

“No, Jane. You can’t care about me. I’ll bring you pain. No angel deserves to be in that kind of pain.”

“You don’t get to tell me how I feel Petra!” Jane raises her voice slightly. “I’ve been denying my feelings for you for weeks, telling myself that it can’t be true. Telling myself not to stare at you, not to try anything with you. Telling myself that you hate me and it’s a hopeless crush that could never be returned.” There’s a fire in her eyes, a determination, Petra knows she’s going to get her point across now or never. “I can’t let his go. I’ve tried. Believe me I’ve tried.” Jane sighs and reaches for Petra’s uninjured hand, caressing her bruised fingers. “When I saw you, laying on the floor like that. The only other time I was that scared as when Mateo was kidnapped. I couldn’t do anything but reach out for you. I wanted to comfort you, to touch you, but there was blood everywhere and you were whimpering. And then you said my name and I, I just…” She’s fully crying now and Petra can’t take it. Ignoring the pain in her body, Petra reaches up and caresses Jane’s face after untangling their hands. Jane leans into the touch.

“I’m bad news, Jane. I always have been. You deserve more than I could ever give you.” It’s true. Petra knows deep down, in her very soul that it is true. She could never deserve Jane. She’s done too much bad in her life to have her own angel.

“I don’t care.” Jane presses a kiss to the palm of Petra’s hand. Petra feels her heart clench as her skin revels in the feel of Jane’s lips.

“You should.” Is all she can say. Jane is so close to her, her scent is intoxicating. Like sunshine, Petra soaks it up.

“You’re right.” And then Jane is kissing her oh so softly. Petra had been kissed several times, usually hard, biting kisses, lost in the heat of passion or given to her as a way of staking a claim on her. Never like this. Never so soft and loving that Petra can’t help but melt. She kisses back, her busted lip screaming in protest but she doesn’t stop. She can’t. Because Jane is everything she shouldn’t want, everything she can’t have. Everything she ever really needed.

They separate when oxygen becomes a problem, Petra’s head spinning because, wow, Jane is a really good kisser.

“Jane,” Petra whispers her name like it’s a secret, only shared between lovers.

“I’m not going anywhere, Petra.” Jane says back just as softly, one hand rising to brush some stray hairs out of Petra’s eyes. She leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Petra’s forehead. “Rest, heal. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Petra tries to fight against the fatigue now consuming her mind. She and Jane still need to talk. Nothing is ever solved by a simple kiss. Then, Jane kisses her forehead again and Petra feels her eyes close, her body relaxes just as her hand grips onto Jane’s. She feels the bed shift, hears the scrape of a chair across the floor and Jane whisper that she won’t leave, and finally she rests.

 

…

 

Jane barely leaves her side for the week that she is in the hospital. Rafael, Luisa, Michael, even Xiomara, Alba and Rogelio come to visit her, though they only stay for about an hour before leaving once again. Jane and Petra talk, a lot.

Petra tells Jane about her childhood. Petra explains just how screwed up she is, just how unworthy she is. Jane takes it all in stride, kissing Petra’s forehead, rubbing her arm softly, tucking the hair out of her eyes. Petra tells Jane more than she had ever told anyone before, more than she ever thought she would tell anyone.

Jane tells Petra everything that crosses her mind, stories from when she was little, or from school. Talking about her thesis, the Sin Rostro investigation, her dads’ latest antics. She just talks, filling the air with warmth and laughter. She brings Mateo buy, and Petra lets the child sit against her uninjured side, curled up under her un-casted arm. It’s awkward and uncomfortable the entire time, but Mateo is just as warm and inviting as his mother is and Petra finds she can’t say no to him.

Jane picks her up from the hospital, taking her to her own house instead of the Marbella.

“Milos doesn’t know where to find you if you stay here. Raf helped me get most of your stuff already but I can take you to the Marbella if you want.” Jane leads the way into the house, walking directly into her bedroom to put Mateo down for a nap. Petra follows her, shocked and strangely elated to see most of her belongings tucked in with Jane’s. “You’ll have to sleep in here for now. I can take the couch if you want me too.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Petra says. She may not be the nicest person but she won’t make Jane sleep on the couch when her bed is plenty big enough for two. Jane pulls her over to the bed, telling her that she should still be resting a lot until the rest of her bruises fade and it doesn’t hurt to move too quickly. Jane lays next to her, leaving an inch between their arms. Petra finds it slightly ridiculous. They’ve kissed already, several times over the past week, but now that they’re at Jane’s house, in Jane’s room, on Jane’s bed, Jane won’t even hold her hand.

“Jane,” Petra says softly, shaking her head slightly to make sure her thoughts are clear. Jane hums in response. “I think we forgot to talk about one thing while I was in the hospital.”

“What’s that?” Jane rolls towards her, creating more space between them.

“What are we?” Petra can tell that the question makes Jane pause, can practically see the circular thoughts running laps in Jane’s mind.

“What do you want to be?” This time it is Petra’s turn to pause. No one had ever asked her that before. She was never allowed to want to be anything. She was told who to be, told what to be. What did she want? Could she do this, be with Jane? That’s what she wanted more than anything, but things could not have been more complicated.

“Yours,” Petra says before she can stop herself. “I want to be yours.” Jane smiles and moves closer to her, resting one hand against her still flat stomach.

“On one condition,” Jane leans closer. “I’ll be yours if you be mine. Be my angel?” Jane is kissing her before Petra can protest her words. She’ll be Jane’s, of course, but she’s no angel.

But Jane, Jane is most definitely an angel. Especially when she kisses Petra like that.

 


End file.
